Taking A New Turn
by Darkxander
Summary: With the ending of school coming to a turn, Natsu is becoming more of a popular guy than he was at the beginning of the year. Until he meets the new girl, and then the adventure and popularity comes down to a choice; will he stay popular or will he stay the new girl's friend?
1. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

I am having a lot of issues regarding school and at home so I am not allowed to write for a while. So instead, I will be spending some time re-writing the chapters and hopefully you can enjoy them a lot better!

~BeginnerFanFictionWriter16


	2. Second Author's Note

Hey there fellow readers!

How are y'all doin? Well, I am short on time and since time is laziness (haha just kidding) but still summer sucks for a becoming junior like me. xD I have been going through a lot of stuff and dealing with depression and such and it is pretty iffy getting rid of it but I am training myself to get rid of it. I had to help kill and bury my dog on Sunday, and going also through family issues, life is not sweet to me and because of this depression I have not had my imagination work except when I am asleep XD I should be able to hopefully get Bite Mark and Taking A New Turn going again soon. I have started to write both ^-^ so they should be done soon. Thanks for bearing it with me.

~Destiny246


	3. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!

It has been quite a long time since I last posted on here...I decided to re-write the whole story (again) but this is the final draft for it! I hope you enjoy. If you find any grammar mistakes please comment them below. :) If you have any suggestions then please comment below. Thank you.

~Darkxander

* * *

A young woman was jogging down the street of the city as the sun rose in the east. The town was still asleep on the blissful morning, missing the sun's rising. The colors spread out upon the town of Magnolia as the woman stopped in front of an apartment building and wiped her forehead, panting. She looked to the sky, "It's almost morning, better get home before I am late for work.." Drinking some water from the bottle, she hurries home.

The light shines over the sleepy town as there are small signs of life. Windows opening to the sun with people, they wave to one another before heading back into their home to start the day. Dogs barked to one another in greeting as the cats lazily watch from on the windowsills. A child waves excitedly to the woman, "Morning Miss Heartfilia!"

"Good morning," she smiles and waves, "and how are you?" The child throws the frisbee for the dog, "I am good, I shall see you in class!" She chuckles as they smile with their freckles across their face. "I shall see you Fredrick." He went back to his dog as she continued strolling down the lane. People yelled their greetings as she walked to the little cafe and entered, the bell ringing across the room. "Hello lass, your early!"

"Morning Elfman, getting ready I see," she smiles radiantly as she sits down at the counter while he washes a glass. "Yup, and are you ready to start teaching this year Lucy?" She sighs, "A bit it will be interesting to teach." He nods thoughtfully, "Is there anything you would like?" She glances at the menu, humming thoughtfully, "Some yogurt and a cup of tea Elfman, how has Lisanna?" He walks over to the kitchen door and states her order as a cheery voice replies back. "She is fine, just excited for school same as you. I am surprised you did not finish college." She shrugs, "After my book publication, I wanted to lay low for a while."

"But teaching is a whole 'nother avenue. How will you be able to handle it?"

"It cannot be too bad can it? I teach cooking."

Elfman sighs as Evergreen comes carrying out the order, "One yogurt and…Oh Lucy, it has been so long!" It had been a few years as the two grown close after everything that happened. "Sorry Evergreen, I have been working on hiding out you know from the popular crowds….and Dan…" she sighs as she graciously accepts her meal then pulls out her wallet to pay for it. "Don't worry about it Lucy, its on the house." Elfman smiles as she looks at them in disbelief, "B-But.."

"I agree with Elfman, Lucy you got it on the house. Just come visit more often," she smiles softly at her. "Doesn't the school open at 8? You have about half an hour…Elfman! You could have had me finish it sooner. The poor girl will be late.." As she scolds Elfman, Lucy gets up and attempts to finish her tea. "Thanks! I gotta run, see you later you two." She rushes out of the cafe with the couple saying their goodbyes.

She hops onto a neighbor's car as they drive through the city, soon the school comes into view. Thanking the neighbor, she walks past all the children as they hurry to her and swarmed her like bees to a hive. She chuckles, "Hello everyone!" holding her yogurt and taking a bite as the children excitedly follow her into the building. "Now now children, not right now, give Miss Heartfilia some space please." the guardsman walked over his pale blue hair spiked up as he crossed his arms to the children.

"But Mr. Vastia…" they all look up at Ms. Heartfilia as she shrugs and smiles sheepishly, "I will come see you all during lunch…sound good?" They comply sadly as they walk away. He sighs then look to her, "What made you so popular?"

"No idea, is anyone else in?"

"Actually Grandeeney is in if you wanted to see her…I am still surprised she is still here, being how old she is.." Lucy flicks him on the side of the head, "Stop being rude to her! Thanks, see ya later!" She hurries into the school as Lyon rubs the side of his face murmuring, "Teachers…"

—

Lucy peeked into a room to see the tall elderly woman looking over some papers at the front of the class. "Good Morning Miss Heartfilia, is there something you need?" Lucy jumps as Grandeeney looks up. "Good Morning Mrs. Grandeeney and just wanted to pop in for some advice…"

"Oh that is right, your starting teaching today aren't you?" she points to a desk in front of her. "Come sit down." Lucy sits down as they start talking.

Some time later the bell rings, and Lucy waves to Grandeeney before heading to her classroom. Trying to catch her breath before stopping in front of a room, she opens to reveal rows of desks, the teacher's desk in the corner and a blackboard. She stands by the open door as the children come rushing down the hallway, they all stop at her class, chattering excitedly but then they look crestfallen when they don't have her class. "Maybe later," she comments as they head by. Some new children she never saw before pass by looking bored per usual. Some of the kids eyes light up as they greet her then enter the classroom. She smiles happily as she silently shuts the door, rubbing her hands together and looks into the classroom to see a full class. She takes a deep breath and walks up to the front of the classroom, nervous but excited, _I got this_. She thinks as she turns to face the students. "Welcome to Fairy Tail Middle School, I am your teacher Miss Lucy Heartfilia."


End file.
